User blog:Degrassian4E/Degrassi Evolutions: New Start: Episode 14 "Tears On Your Pillow" (2)
Main Plot: Tristan (Owen is eating breakfast. Mrs. Milligan walks in) Mrs. Milligan: Where's Tristan? Owen: Don't know haven't seen him. Mrs. Milligan: Sleeping in. Owen: He's probably sulking. We got into a fight last night. Mrs. Milligan: What for? Owen: Some things that has been going on. Mrs. Milligan: You two shouldn't be fighting. I'll go check on him. (Mrs. Milligan: Goes to Tristan room then hurries back down stairs) Mrs. Milligan: He's gone. His bed hasn't been slept in. Owen: What! Mrs. Milligan: Do you know where he is? Owen: He couldn't have gone far. He's just trying to freak us out. Mrs. Milligan: He is in big trouble. (Mrs. Milligan leaves. Owen looks worried) Opening Sequence: (The opening starts at the entrance to the school. A boy and a girl do a backflip down the staircase. Hayley is then in focus, she begins to clap at the trick, laughing simultaneously. The camera then pans right, and we see Zig doing a skate trick and shows off in front of the camera Stefanie then pushes him out of the way so she will be the center of attention Mr. Simpson comes out and grabs her and singles for the camera to stop. Then the scene switches to inside the school it then shows Trent, Campbell and the rest of the Toronto Ice Hounds walking through the Hallway in slow motion and everyone is cheering for them. The camera then goes inside a class room where it shows Maya playing her cello and then it shows Austin playing the guitar and they smile and then it shows the rest of WhisperHug and the people in the class room are cheering. The camera pans again to the Media Immersions room and Tori and Tristan are talking Ms. Oh walks up behind them and taps to on the shoulder because they are not paying attention. Then the scene switches to back in front of the school and it shows Dakota get out of a car and he looks at the camera and smiles then he turns around and the Degrassi logo appears on his back and pops up on the screen.) Sub Plot: Hayley (Hayley is working fast to finish work. She looks to see if anyone is looking then she takes a speed. Someone throws a paper ball at her. She turna around and its Dakota and Zig) Hayley: What are you two doing? Dakota: I want to show you that I got a c plus on my science test thanks to you Hayley: Awesome. And the next time it would be better. (Dakota walks away) Zig: That was great that you helped out Dakota. I owe you I'll get you something at the Drake concert. (Tori hears that as she was coming in the lab) Tori: Wait you two are going to the Drake concert together? (Zig and Hayley look at eac other) Tori: Hayley you can't! Zig: I'll let you two talk. (Zig walks away) Tori: I thought you had no time but now you have time for he jerk that dumped me while I'm pregnant. Hayley: He also saved me from embarrassment when Harry left me on that date. Maybe it was something really serious why he had to dump you while you are pregnant. Tori Zig isn't that bad. Tori: No Hayley we can't be friends if you are going with him. Hayley: Okay. What am I suppose to do? Tori: Get your Drake ticket back. (Tori walks away) Third Plot: Maya (Maya is walking in a hallway with Katie. Maya seems tenses up) Maya: I had to break up with Cam last night. Katie: Why? Maya: Because I have a decision to make. Katie: What decision? Maya: Should I he with Cam or Austin. Katie: Really you're going to leave a good guy like Cam for slaim ball like Austin. Maya: Austin is a good guy! Katie: Okay. Does this have something to do with Cam attacking Austin? Maya: I really like Cam and I really like Austin I just don't know who to pick. And I don't want to hurt neither of them. What should I do? Katie: At the end of the day its your choice. So make the right one. (The bell rings. Maya and Katie walk off in different directions) Main Plot: Tristan (Owen is with Dallas and Trwnt walking the halls. Owen is zoned out thinking about Tristan) Dallas: Degrassi girls are crazy. Trent: You're just mad because you aren't getting any action. Dallas: And you are. Trent: Yeah me and Stefanie are having sex. Dallas: Be quiet grade 10. Trent: What about you Owen? Owen: What? Dallas: What's got you zoned out? Owen: I'm caught up in the Tristan show. He is missing. Trent: Gayboy left. Owen: That's not funny Michaels. Dallas: You think he ran away? Owen: No he's just trying to start drama. (Mr. Simpson walks up to them) Mr. Simpson: Owen your mom called. She said she needs you at home. Owen: What is it about? Mr. Simpson: Don't know she said it was important. (Owen leaves with Mr. Simpson) Sub Plot: Hayley (Zig is in the music room with Mo and Adam working in songs) Mo: Zig then you go higher with the guitar. (Hayley walks in) Mo: Um were busy with the room. Hayley: I just need to see Zig for a sec. Mo: Okay make it quick. Hayley: We can't go to the concert together. Zig: Oh okay I guess I'm going solo. Hayley: No I'm still going you're not. Zig: What you give me the ticket. Hayley: I know but change of plans I need it back. Zig: Because of Tori. Do you really want to be her friend. Hayley: Like I told you already its hard making friends here so whatever friend I can make I need to keep. Now can you give ms the ticket. Zig: No way I really want to go to this concert. Hayley: Give me the ticket! (Hayley is hyper due to the speed. She knocks over Zig's guitar case) Zig: Woah. Are you still taking speed you told me you was only going to take them to finish that project Hayley: Just give me it! Mo: Times up we need to practice. Bye Hayley: I'm not finish yet. Mo: WhisperHug doesn't need any new members so adios. (Hayley storms out of the music room) Third Plot: Maya (Maya is in class with Tori) Tori: Well all guys get jealous. Maya: Its not like he was just jealous. He lost it. I never seen him lile that before. Tori: So now you have to chose between Cam and Austin. Maya: Yeah. (Austin walks in the classroom reading a book.) Tori: Okay so you have a de just break it down. There is super cute hockey star Campbell Saunders and then there's Austin Matthews super cute rock star. They both like you. Austin: Maya we need to talk. Tori: You can have my seat. (Tori goes to another seat) Austin: So um. Maya: I broke up with Cam. Austin: Really that's awesome. Does this mean that we are. Maya: No I broke up with him to make a decision. Austin: Okay. No pressure but I think you should pick me. Maya: I know what you think. Austin: Right. I'll catch you later. (Austin goes to his seat. Maya still has no idea who to chose) Main Plot: Tristan (Owen gets home) Mrs. Milligan: Okay. Thank you. Owen: What happened? Mrs. Milligan: The police haven't found anything so far. Owen: Then what's the emergency? Mrs. Milligan: I called all of Tristan friends none of them have heard from him. I checked his room further he's clothes are gone. Owen: Don't panic he is just trying to make this seem real. Mrs. Milligan: He is my son so I worry. Owen: Well you already called the police which wasn't needed because he is going to come right through that door any moment. We just have to wait. Mrs. Milligan: There is no time for that. But he lefted his lap top we can go on there. Owen: You want to try to hack Tristan's laptop. Mrs. Milligan: Yes this could help finding out where he is. Owen: Okay. (Owen sits down and takes the laptop. He starts typing) Owen: I'll try the things I know he likes. If Tristan knew we were trying to hack into his laptop. Sub Plot: Hayley (Hayley is at home working. She takes another speed. She calls Katie) Hayley: Katie I need ride. Katie: I can't right now. Hayley: I need to get that ticket back from Zig. Katie: Can't that wait? Hayley: No it can't. In fact never mind I'm a pretty good driver already I'll just sneak my car out. Katie: Hayley that's a bad idea. (Hayley hangs up the phone and takes the car keys) (Later Hayley gets to Zig's parents store. The door is locked she knocks hard. Zig opens it) Zig: Hayley what are you doing here. Wait if you want to kiss me that bad all you have to do is ask. Hayley: No I'm not here to kiss you! Zig: Shh! My mom is in the other room with customers. Can this wait until later. Hayley: No I need that Drake ticket. Zig: Because Tori is pissed at me. Hayley: She's my friend. Zig: You're acting crazy which means you took another speed. Maybe me and Tori should have another talk. Hayley: That's perfect! If you make up with Tori she will let you and me go to the concert together. Zig: I don't think an apologie for breaking up with her while she is pregnant will cut it. I already tried it didn't work. Hayley: You're right. But maybe this time it would be different. Come with me. (Hayley grabs Zig hand and rush out the store) Third Plot: Maya (Maya is at home playing her cello. Cam walks in) Cam: Hey. Maya: Hey what are you doing here? Cam: Katie let me in. Maya: Oh Cam: Do you think we can hang out? Maya: Yeah I'm practing my cello right now. I have this cello event coming up during winter break. Cam: Wow that's awesome. Maya: Thanks. They rearly invite people who are 14 to come. Cam: I can stay and watch you practice. (Maya looks away) Cam: Or not. Sorry rough week. (Cam is about to walk away) Maya: But hey I can't practice all night right. (Cam turns back around) Maya: My parents are gone for the night and Katie's in charge. So if she says its ok then I'll like you to stay. (Cam similes) Main Plot: Tristan (Owen and Mrs. Milligan are still trying to hack Tristan's laptop) Owen: Let's try this one. (The password goes through) Owen: It worked. Alright Mrs. Milligan: Is there anything? Owen: There is an enclosed document. (Owen clicks the page) Owen: It was created at 9:55 yesterday night. It says I had a big fight with Owen yesterday it got really bad I was crying all night. (Owen is shocked to see this) Owen: He was crying. Mrs. Milligan: Its ok. Read on. Owen: I can't look mom in the face anymore knowing that I'm the reason dad left that I'm the reason our family is ruined, they all would be better off if I was gone. Okay this is bad we need to find him. Mrs. Milligan: We should check the neighborhood. Owen: Yeah I'll get the car. Sub Plot: Hayley (Hayley and Zig are at the mall. Tori is there) Zig: You want me to apologize again to Tori. Hayley: Please for me. Zig: Fine. Hope this works. (Zig gets on stage) Zig: Tori we need to talk. (Tori is mad and about to leave) Hayley: Just wait and here him out. Zig: Tori I'm sorry for breaking up with you while you are pregnant. Tori: Save that fake sorry for someone else (Zig dumps her smoothe on Zig) Tori: Enjoy. And Hayley it was wrong of me to tell you who nit to take to the concert you can take Zig. We can still be friends. (Tori walks away) Zig: I got a smoothe dumped on me but does this mean I can go to the concert? Hayley: Hold on. (Hayley storms over to Harry) Hayley: Who are you to laugh at me. You're nothing but a. Zig: Who are you talking too? Hayley: Harry. Zig: There is no one there. (Hayley turns around Harry is not there. She was hallucinated . Hayley runs off) Third Plot: Maya (Cam and Maya are watching puppy videos) Maya: There so cute. Cam: Yeah. (Katie walks in) Katie: Time for Cam to go home. (Katie walks aways) Maya: No. Cam: Sucks. I don't even enjoy my home. Maya: Can I show you something? Cam: Yeah. (Maya takes out Hoot) Maya: When I was eight I went to my first over night camp and I was terrified. So my parents got me Hoot and they said aslong as he was there I wouldn't be lonely. You should get your own. Cam: But can't it just be you. (They both laugh. Katie walks back in) Katie: Come one Cam time to go. Maya: Come on Katie can't he stay longer. Katie: No way I'm in charge. Maya: I covered for you lots of times. Can you do this for me. Katie: Fine. (Katie leaves. Cam hits Maya with a pillow and they have a pillow fight) Main Plot: Tristan (Owen and Mrs. Milligan are driving all around the city and still can't find him) Mrs. Milligan: I can't believe he did this. He is in trouble. Owen: You can't punish him. Mrs. Milligan: He ran away. Owen: Did you read his note. He can't even look you in the eyes for what we are doing to him. Mrs. Milligan: That's enough Owen! Owen: Fine. Go down this street here. (Mrs. Milligan turns down the street) Sub Plot: Hayley (Zig runs after her. He finds her outside the mall. Hayley grabs more speed out her car) Zig: There you are. When you ran off I got worried, are you okay? Hayley: No I'm not okay. I'm seeing things that are not there! Zig: I told you that drug speed would mess you up. Hayley: I didn't know they would do that! Zig: How long have you been taking them. Hayley: Since I came to Degrassi. Zig: That long. Didn't you have a reaction from them before when you hit Mr. Perino with a book. Hayley: Yeah. Zig: You need to stop taking them. Hayley: I need them to do all this work for my honors classes. Oh my gosh what if my brain in messes up. Zig: Hayley its best that you stop taking them. (Hayley throws the speed out in the trash) Zig: Go home and relax. Hayley: Okay. (Zig leaves) Third Plot: Maya (Its after midnight. Cam just notices the time) Cam: Didn't know it was that late I should go. I had fun tonight thank you for that. Maya: I'm glad you came over. (Cam is about to leave then he stops) Cam: Oh and Maya whoever you choose its a good choose aslong as you're happy. (Cam leaves) Main Plot: Tristan (Owen and Mrs. Milligan are still looking around town) Owen: We have no idea where she is. (Mrs. Milligan starts crying) Owen: Mom Mrs. Milligan: I love Tristan. I have been hard on since you guys father left I didn't mean too. Its not easy having children. I wish one day you and Tristan will learn that. Owen: Its going to be okay. We should go back home. (Mrs. Milligan drives away) Sub Plot: Hayley (The next day, Hayley is at home doing some work. Trent walks in her room) Trent: You're still here. Aren't you going to be late for the Drake concert? Hayley: I'm about to leave now. Trent: So this Zig guy is picking you up? Hayley: No I'm going to sneak my car out. Trent: I never thought I see the day that Hayley disobeys mom and dad orders. Hayley: Today is the day. (Hayley leaves. She has one more speed she doesn't want to take it but does anyway) (Later Hayley is driving Zig to the concert) Hayley: I can't believe I can finally enjoy a day with my friends. Zig: That's right. (They simile at each other) Zig: I wonder if Drake is going to have any special guest. (Hayley starts to zone out. She swerves the car) Zig: Are you okay? Hayley: Huh. Yeah I'm fine. (Hayley passes out. The car is about to hit a pole) Zig: Hayley look out! (The car crashs into a pole) (Later the ambulance are at the scene. Hayley parents run up) Mrs. Michaels: What happened! Hayley: I passed out driving. Mr. Michaels: How an why where you driving the car. Hayley: I never stopped taking speed. Mrs. Michaels: What! Hayley: I took to much at one time and I crashed. Mr. Michaels: You could have died. Hayley: But I didn't. The paramedics said that me and Zig are going to be fine. Mr. Michaels: What has been causing you to take speed? Hayley: All this work from honor classes I have to keep up. I don't want to take them but I still do. I think I'm addicted. (Hayley starts crying. Mr and Mrs. Michaels hug her) Mr. Michaels: Our poor daughter. To much stress from to much work she resulted to drugs. Hayley: I can't do the honor classes no more. Mrs. Michaels: Its okay you don't have too. Me and your father will look at rehab programs for you. Third Plot: Maya (Maya texted Cam to meet her infront of Degrassi. Maya is waiting and Cam shows up) Cam: I got your text. What's wrong? Maya: Nothing I made my decision. Cam: Really what's your answer? Maya: Its Austin. (Cam feels sad) Cam: Oh Maya: Last night made me want to pick you but after I thought about it I chose Austin. Cam: I hope we can still be friends or did I mess that up too? (Later Austin is in the music room Maya walks in) Austin: Hey. Maya: I made my decision. Austin: You did. Maya: I chose you. I want to be with you Austin. (Austin is happy to hear this. They kiss) Austin: And now the best is just beginning. (Austin and Maya walk out the music room holding hands) Main Plot: Tristan (Owen is eating a bowl of cereal. And Mrs. Milligan is pacing back and forth) Owen: Mom you should get some sleep. Mrs. Milligan: I'm fine. I'm going to drive around again check Degrassi some more. Owen: We drove over there a dozen times. Try to relax. (The door dell rings. Mrs. Milligan answers the door. A cop walks in) Mr. Jacobi: Hi I'm officer Jacobi. I'm working on your case with your son. Mrs. Milligan: Yes come in. You have any news about Tristan? Mr. Jacobi: Yes. that cafe the Dot down the street from your son's school let me look at the security tapes and I found this. (Mr. Jacobi shows Owen and Mrs. Milligan a tape of Tristan getting into a car with someone) Mrs. Milligan: You think he was kidnap. Mr. Jacobi: Can't tell the licence plate wasn't visable. Have you seen this car before? Mrs. Milligan: No Owen: Me neither. You don't think that he actually was kidnap or ran away with someone else. Mr. Jacobi: We can't come to that conclusion yet. But I have seen it happen before. (Owen and Mrs. Milligan are shocked and speechless) Category:Blog posts